An unexpected event
by ZDW19
Summary: Sonic and Shadow lemony goodness!


Ok so this is going to be a Sonadow (Shadow x Sonic) one shot

This is my first sonic yaoi so hopefully it turns out ok.

Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy Lemon Fluff

Please do not read if you do not like.

Thanks

Zach

"Hey blue!" Shadow said greeting Sonic as the crimson and ebony hedgehog entered Sonic's house. The house was a good size large enough for the blue flash and his sidekick Tails, it smelled nicely of fresh fruit and sugar with a tiny hint of motor oil as tails was working on something. The house was nicely kept and clean, Tails and Sonic seemed to like a nice tidy space. "Oh, hey Shads." Sonic said looking up from a magazine on quill care, while lounging on an indoor hammock.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Shadow asked a slightly more serious look on his face. "Yeah no prob, sit at the table. Fresh coconut milk?" Sonic asked with a smile to his friend. "U-um sure." Shadow replied sitting down at the table with a nervous look on his face. "Is something wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked emerald eyes glittering, showing he'd always be there for his friend.

"Sonic, we've been friends for a long time, and in that time we've gotten to know each other quite well." The ebony one began. Sonic looked on not really sure where this whole this was going, he felt as though Shadow was about to tell him he was leaving. "I haven't been truthful with you for a while now though. Sonic… I want you to know that you aren't just my friend, I-I love you…and I always have."

Sonic looked at Shadow for a minute thoroughly dumbfounded at what he just said. "You know Shadz, I think I've known this for a while." Sonic replied with a faint smile. "I like you a lot to Shadow, perhaps we could…mmff!" Sonic's words were cut short by a pair of soft warm lips caressing his own. Sonic was taken aback by the kiss but he couldn't deny how amazing it felt, it just felt so right. Sonic found himself wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck, while Shadow had one hand on Sonic's rear the other on his back pulling him in close.

Sonic could feel the warmth of Shadows chest fur, his heartbeat steady. Both hedgehogs had a steak of pink across their faces the kiss finally ending as their lungs demanded air. "Sh-Shadz that was amazing." Sonic said looking at his rival with a streak of red, his ears lying back submissively. "Will you go upstairs with me?" Sonic asked the musky scent of arousal coming from the blue hedgehog. "Of course." Shadow purred into Sonic's in a husky wanton voice.

Shadow followed sonic up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. The ebony quilled one lightly threw Sonic on to the bed and quickly joined him, pressing their lips together and grinding their bodies together. "Shadow's fur is so soft and warm" Sonic thought as he squirmed and whined with delight. "Shadow please take me." Sonic begged ears back emerald eyes yearning and willing. "Soon….." Shadow whispered as he lightly kissed up and down Sonic's fur.

Shadow took Sonic's unsheathed member into his hand and pumped, getting the blush flash as hard as he could. Sonic moaned in delight at the touches. "Annh…." Sonic moaned as the ebony one pumped harder and faster having his fun with his new mate. Sonic wanted to play with shadow now, he wanted to make his knees weak and cock rock hard. The blue hedgehog got on his knees and gave Shadow a good long lick from base to tip. Shadow moaned lewdly almost falling to his knees.

Sonic looked up into Shadows eyes with a sultry almost playful look, ears always laid back as to assure that Shadow was the dominant one. Sonic inserted shadow's large length into his mouth bobbing his head back and forth swirling his tongue around the tip. "Annnh! Damn sonic you're good at this." The darker one said letting his head fall back.

All the scents were so arousing. Sonic's fruity sent drove Shadow wild, and Shadow's musky almost myrrh like scent made Sonic drool. Sonic stopped what he was doing just short of making Shadow cum. "Shadow will you please fuck me now?" Sonic asked with a lusty look. "Bend over." Shadow instructed. Sonic obeyed getting on his knees, raising his ass high in the air.

Shadow proceeded to prepare Sonic using some mango scented lube from Sonic's nightstand. Once Sonic was relaxed enough Shadow lined himself up and began to slowly thrust into Sonic. Sonic whimpered in pain beads of tears forming. "Just relax baby…" Shadow instructed gently massaging Sonic's back assuring him. Once Sonic was sufficiently relaxed, Shadow began to thrust into Sonic. First nice and slow then gradually gaining speed. Sonic moaned like a slut pushing back onto Shadow's cock, begging for more. "Annh! Shadow…so good." Sonic moaned looking back at the ebony one. "I love you Shadow, you're so good, make me cum!"

The coaching made Shadow thrust harder and faster repeatedly hitting the sweet bundle of nerves that made Sonic's knees weak and his vision blurry. "I'm so close Shadow!" "Me to!" Shadow gave one more good thrust hitting Sonics prostate directly, making the blue hedgehog see white as he screamed in pleasure cumming hard onto the bed sheets. The walls collapsed around Shadows member making him loose control cumming hard with a grunt as he filled Sonic up so full his belly swelled.

Sonic lay there in ecstasy Shadow still inside him the warmth making Shadow collapsed onto the bed next to Sonic too tired to move, sleep coming quick to the both of them. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic while Sonic buried his face into the ebony hedgehog's warm furry chest. "Goodnight, I love you." Shadow whispered kissing the top of Sonic's head. Sonic smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Done!

I hope you all liked it; it was short but sweet lol

Please review!


End file.
